Boboiboy Siblings
by X1.Boyvers
Summary: Menceritakan kehidupan yang dijalani Boboiboy Siblings yang mempunyai pelbagai kerenah yang perlu dihadapi oleh Yaya dan Boboiboy, Ibu dan Ayah kepada Boboiboy Siblings.


**Boboiboy Animonsta Studio**

**Rate K-T-M [M-Untuk bahasa vulgar dan kata-kata carutan]**

**Takde Sho-Ai tapi ada Brother Love, tee-hee~! Cuma kasih antara adik dan abang je lah. Tapi maaf kalau jiwa Fujoshi Lily keluar.**

**Genre dia...uhm...Lily tak tahu, ehe~!**

•••••••••••••••

**Keluarga BoYa**

**Tok Aba [Atok]**

**-**

75 tahun tapi masih kuat berkerja lagi

**-**Ayah kepada Boboiboy

**-**Ayah mertua kepada Yaya

**-**Seorang Atok yang penyayang, penyabar, kadang-kadang tu suka buat lawak

**-**Mempunyai restoran sendiri

**-**Restorannya berada dibeberapa buah negara/i

**Boboiboy [Papa]**

**-**30 tahun

**-**Seorang Ayah yang bertanggungjawap, baik, penyayang dan kadang-kadang sifatnya boleh jadi kebudak-budakan bila dah bersama dengan tiga orang anaknya yang nakalnya bukan main

**-**Seorang suami yang cinta dengan isterinya, suka manja-manja dengan Yaya tapi berakhir di tumbuk dengan Yaya

**-**Suka bagi ayat-ayat yang manis kat Yaya bila anak-anak takde kat rumah, biasa dia kan bucinnya Yaya

**-**Ada perusahaan sendiri dan ianya ada dibeberapa buah negara/i

**-**Sangat melarang berat anak-anak dia bercinta

**-**Memang bercita-cita nak anak lelaki semua sebab dia kata nak bina tim bola sepak

**-**Mempunyai sambilan kuasa elementals dan setiap anak dia memiliki satu kuasa elementals yang ada pada diri dia.

**Yaya [Mama]**

30 tahun

Masih cantik walaupun dah beranak tujuh orang

Seorang Ibu yang penyayang, kadang-kadang tu garang juga macam Kak Ros, suka berleter kat anak-anak dia

Seorang isteri yang garang kat suami sendiri, suka berleter kat suami, tsundere sangat

Ada butik sendiri. Mula-mula tu Yaya nak buka kedai cookies sendiri tapi Boboiboy larang dia buat macam tu --tahu-tahulah kenapa-- jadinya Yaya buka butik je lah

Kadang-kadang suka mengungkit kisah lama kat Boboiboy, contohnya macam "Ayah, ni lah rajin sangat bikin anak! Ingat Bunda ni kilang anak ke?!

Nak sangat anak perempuan tapi nak buat macam mana dah dapat anak lelaki semuanya jadi terima je lah

Pernah anggap Gempa, Thorn, Hali dan Blaze tu anak perempuan sebab teringin sangat nak anak perempuan

Mempunyai kuasa graviti

**Boboiboy Gempa [Along] **

Anak sulung dalam Boboiboy Siblings

18 tahun [Dah jadi Mahasiswa dah Gempa ni]

Seorang yang baik, bertanggungjawap, penyayang, memahami, gentlemen, charming, penyabar tapi sekali marah hancur rumah Tok Aba

Lagi pandai memasak daripada Yaya, bahkan biskut buatan dia pun lebih sedap daripada biskut buatan Yaya

Paling benci dengan kekotoran dan paling suka dengan kebersihan

Anak Boya yang boleh diharapkan

Anak BoYa yang pertama dan paling pandai memasak dan mengemas rumah

Sangat over protective kat adik-adik dia, sampai sanggup memata-matai adik-adik dia

Suka berleter kat adik-adik dia lebih-lebih lagi kat Taufan

Gempa mempunyai penyakit OCD (Obsessive Compulsive Disorder) atau dalam Bahasa Melayunya Kecelaruan Obsessif Kumulsif sama seperti Mama Zila

Dia ni ikut sifat Boboiboy dan Yaya.

**Boboiboy Solar [Angah]**

Anak kedua dalam Boboiboy Siblings

17 tahun

Seorang yang angkuh, sombong, dingin, ego, keras kepala, riak, degil, selfish jugalah, savage, bercita-bercita tinggi, perasan, Oujidere

Tapi kadang-kadang Solar boleh jadi pelik

Cita-citanya nak jadi ahli saintis dan dia juga bercita-cita nak cipta pelbagai teknologi di masa hadapan

Jangan puji dia nanti dia angkat bakul sendiri pula bila dipuji

Cemburu dengan adik dia sendiri iaitu Hali kerana Hali lagi popular daripada dia

Sangat sayangkan Thorn dan terlalu over protective kat Thorn

Tak suka orang mengarah dia, tapi suka arah-arah orang

Suka sangat usik Hali maksudnya tu kenakan Hali dengan cara menipu Hali dan membodohi Hali

Sangat sukakan Gucci

Sifat Solar ni entah ikut siapa.

**Boboiboy Ice [Alang]**

Anak ketiga dalam Boboiboy Siblings

16 tahun

Seorang yang pemalas, kuat tidur, dingin, santai, pendiam, savage, penyabar

Ice jenis yang kurang aktif dia cuma aktif bila makan/minum dan berenang/ice skating

Ice ni kuat sangat makan sebab tu lah dia ni sedikit tembam

Mempunyai suara yang sangat merdu

Pencinta alam semula jadi

Ice lahir waktu pertengahan 8 bulan tapi dia tak cacat sebab waktu pertengahan 8 bulan tu masih selamat lagi tapi dia pernah kena masuk dalam uhm...apa nama dia ye? Alah yang tempat simpan bayi yang lahir tak cukup bulan tu. Kalau tak silap Lily nama dia Inkubator

Sifat dia ikut Tanaka-kun/otaku pasti tahu siapa tu Tanaka-kun

**Boboiboy Taufan [Abang]**

Anak keempat dalam Boboiboy Siblings

15 tahun

Seorang yang ceria, friendly, easy going, happy go lucky, nakal, prankster, pelik, sedikit tak betul

Sangat sukakan biskut Yaya, kan dah kata dia ni tak betul

Selalu tersenyum dan kadang-kadang ketawa macam orang tak betul, yang pasti jangan biarkan Taufan bersendirian sebab dia akan jadi gila sendiri bila ditinggalkan seorang diri

Tak sah kalau tak kacau Hali

Kadang normal kadang tak normal

Sangat sukakan kebebasan jadi dia tak suka dikongkong

Tak pandai jaga kebersihan sampai setiap tempat akan jadi kotor dibuatnya

Suka buat Gempa stress akibat dirinya yang suka jadikan rumah dan bilik dia macam kapal pecah

Sangat manjakan Ice

Selalu bagi Ice semangat

Sifat dia entah ikut siapa

**Boboiboy Thorn [Achik]**

Anak kelima dalam Boboiboy Siblings

14 tahun

Seorang yang terlalu jujur, inoncent, lurus bendul, penyayang, baik hati, nakal dan akan jadi prankster bila dah bersama dengan TauLaze.

Sangat sayangkan tumbuh-tumbuhan dia

Terlalu percaya kat semua orang menyebabkan dia mudah ditipu mahu pun di culik

Semua ahli keluarga Thorn sangat kawal ketat keselamatan Thorn lebih-lebih lagi Solar

Thorn anak BoYa yang kedua boleh memasak dan mengemas rumah

Thorn sangat suka panggil Hali Pika-chu~

Over protective kat kembar yang ada dalam Boboiboy Siblings sebab Thorn kata dia cuma boleh jadi dewasa dengan dua kembar tu tapi akhirnya dia tetap tak boleh jadi dewasa

Mempunyai penyakit Personality Disorder

Hati-hati Thorn boleh jadi psiko

Sifat dia entah ikut siapa

**Boboiboy Halilintar [Adek]**

Anak keenam dalam Boboiboy Siblings

13 tahun [Kembar Blaze-beza 6 minit]

Seorang yang angkuh, ego, degil, keras kepala, dingin, savage, tsundere, garang, panas baran, cerewet, manja, kuat merajuk, sensetif, kadang-kadang tu boleh jadi pelik

Selalu ikut cakap BoYa dan Gempa, dan senang dibodohi/ditipu oleh Solar

Suka makan coklat dan katanya setiap hari wajib makan coklat

Tak sah kalau tak bergaduh dengan TauLaze

Sifat dia lebih dewasa daripada Thorn

Hali pemalu sebenarnya tapi dia tutup sifat pemalu dia tu dengan sifat angkuh dan dingin dia tu

Suka sangat dengan sesuatu yang comel tapi tak nak mengakuh

Mudah terkejut jadi tak boleh buat dia terkejut

Mempunyai fobia yang dipanggil Glophobia Ini adalah fobia terhadap belon

Anak BoYa yang terakhir boleh memasak dan mengemas rumah

Sangat mementingkan kebersihan tapi dia tak lah seteruk Gempa

Minat sangat dengan satan, demon, vampire dan segala kaumnya.

Jangan dekatkan dia dengan orang yang lebih pintar daripada dia sebab dia boleh jadi bodoh secara tiba-tiba bila dah dekat dengan orang yang pintar ni

Sangat bagus dalam ilmu bela diri tapi tetap dijaga ketat juga oleh BoYa, Gempa dan yang lain

Ada kucing betina yang diberi nama Ara

Kadang tu suka berleter juga

Sifat dia ikut Yaya

**Boboiboy Blaze [Adik]**

Anak ketujuh dalam Boboiboy Siblings

13 tahun [Kembar Hali-beza 6 minit]

Seorang yang ceria, hyper active, nakal, panas baran, ego, keras kepala, degil, sensetif, cerewet, nakal, prankster, childish

Dia ni sangat aktif, kadang-kadang tu BoYa dan Abang-abang dia pernah berfikir yang Blaze ni langsung tak tahu apa tu erti penat

Selalu bergaduh dengan Hali

Jenis yang tak ikut cakap orang, dia cuma ikut cakap Ice je

Sangat mengagumi Ice

Jangan buat dia naik angin dan naik menyampah kalau tak nak tengok dia jadi singa

Mempunyai penyakit ADHD Attention Deficit Hyperactivy Disorder

Dia juga sama macam Hali yang sangat minat dengan satan, demon, vampire dan sekaum dengannya

Tak boleh stress

Tak suka belajar

Sukar memberikan tumpuan terhadap pelajaran

Sangat kuat bermian terutamanya bermain bola sepak

Blaze ni Gluttony

Sifat dia ikut Boboiboy kot

**End Introduction**

**See you in the next chapter~! **


End file.
